Gravity
by WordsLikeStardust
Summary: When Joe Scully Jr. kidnaps Kristina Corinthos-Davis on the night of her father's wedding, those closest to her are frantic to find her. Ethan Lovett returns to Port Charles in order to rescue Kristina and bring her home. But Kristina is no longer the little girl with the huge crush that he remembers. She's grown up and he's no longer the only one who has her attention.
1. Homecoming

**Gravity**

**Summary: **When Joe Scully Jr. kidnaps Kristina Davis-Corinthos on her way to her father's wedding, the entire town goes into an uproar. While Sonny, Jason, Dante and John try to locate and rescue Kristina, Luke makes a phone call to his son and Kristina's old friend and crush, Ethan Lovett. Ethan has always been there for Kristina during the hardest times of her life and this time is no exception. Ethan returns to Port Charles, working with Johnny Zacchara to save Kristina. In the aftermath, Ethan realizes how grown up Kristina has become in the months they haven't seen each other and his conflicted feelings for her resurface. And though Kristina does have genuine feelings for Trey Mitchell, she can't deny that Ethan has ever left her heart.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **This story was written for entertainment purposes, not profit. All characters and storylines belong to General Hospital.

**Pairings: **Ethan/Kristina/Trey, Jason/Sam/John, eventual Sonny/Brenda, Johnny/Lulu/Dante

* * *

**Prologue:**

Ten o'clock on a Saturday night, and Ethan Lovett was halfway through pulling another draft for the blond cop on the corner of the bar when his cellphone began to ring. The particular melody emitting from his pocket informed him that it was his father calling. Practice kept him from dropping the glass or spilling any of the amber liquid even as he almost let the handle go in shock. Luke Spencer would only be calling for emergency. It would be too risky to chance a social call and alert Helena Cassadine to Ethan's whereabouts.

"Garrett." Ethan barked out his co-worker's name. "Cover for me." He set the draft in front the cop and headed for the back room without waiting on Garrett's response.

"Yeah?" The moment the door swung shut behind him, cutting out the noise of the bar, Ethan had his cellphone pressed to his ear.

"We've got trouble, Dodge." Luke Spencer's familiar timbre answered him.

"I get that, you wouldn't be calling otherwise." Ethan replied tersely his mind already running through a list of dire situations that would prompt his father to call. "What is it? Did Helena find me or something?"

"No, that old bat is the least of my worries right now. I've got other fish to fry at the moment." Luke reassured him. "No Son, I'm afraid this is worse."

"What could be worse than Helena?" Ethan asked, his brow furrowing with increased alarm. "Is Lulu all right? Lucky?"

"They're fine." Luke said abruptly. "Ethan, Kristina Corinthos has been kidnapped."

And with those five words, Ethan's heart nearly stopped in his chest.

* * *

**Chapter One:** Homecoming

_**Rosemary Rogers once said, "First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches our lives and enriches them forever."**_

Dante Falconeri paused outside the interrogation room, looking through the two way mirror at the young man currently cooling his heels inside. Trey Mitchell had inherited his mother's good looks albeit he had the dark coloring of his father. He also had Kate's habit of jerky, energetic movement when nervous. Trey was currently pacing a hole in the linoleum floor, a combination of worry over his former wife and the general nerves anyone felt when they were about to be questioned by the police.

"He doesn't look like a criminal does he?" Detective John McBain stepped up beside Dante to join him in watching Trey through the mirror. "Then again, neither did Ted Bundy."

"He looks like a straight laced, upstanding citizen." Dante agreed with a slow nod. "But if he had anything to do with my sister's kidnapping, I'll make sure he rots in Pentonville."

John released a brief, appreciative chuckle. "Sam said something similar. Though she threatened to kick his ass, not throw him in prison."

"She'll kick his ass all right." Dante agreed, knowing that when it came to her sisters, Sam Morgan was fiercely protective. "Then of course, there's her husband who also happens to work for Kristina's father."

"Estranged husband." John corrected absently, his brow furrowing in thought. It was no secret that the newest member of the PCPD had conflicted feelings regarding the wife of mob enforcer, Jason Morgan. And while Dante and Jason had their differences, he also knew McBain was barking up the wrong tree there. Sam and Jason might be having their share of problems, but after all they had been through in the past, the whole town knew they'd wind reconciling sooner or later.

"Don't be surprised if this pushes them back together." Dante warned diplomatically. "The more this investigation drags, the faster Sam is going to run to Jason, who is already conducting a search of his own. I plan to talk to Jason myself later today, see if we can try and figure this out together."

John McBain didn't say anything for a moment. Despite their criminal activities, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan had been helpful to the police in the past and since it was Sonny's own daughter and Jason's sister-in-law who was missing, they would be more than willing to work with Dante on this particular matter as well. And with Joe Scully Jr. already known for being a murderer and a rapist, they would need all the help they could get to bring Kristina home safely.

"Let's see what this kid knows first." John reached for the door handle.

"Right behind you." Dante agreed, following his fellow Detective into the room where Trey waited.

* * *

Sam Morgan looked up at Harborview Towers from her stance on the street below. It was still strange to her that she hadn't been there in months now. Harborview was really the only place in Port Charles that was home to her. It was the home she created with Jason and had reluctantly left when they separated. And even while she knew they still had issues to work out, it didn't stop her from missing it, or him.

As demonstrated by her actions today, when something went drastically wrong in her life and terrified her, her instinct was to still run to Jason for help. No matter what went wrong between them, the love was still there for her to draw on for strength and support and with her little sister's life in danger, she needed Jason now more than ever.

With resolve, Sam punched her security clearance pin into the box at the main gate and entered the building, The heels of her boots clicked sharply over the ground as Milo held the front door open for her, looking unsurprised to see her this morning. They exchanged a mutual nod of greeting before Sam made a beeline for the elevator. Already she felt just a little less worried as she approached the penthouse she once shared with Jason.

"Jason?" She called, not even bothering to knock, but using her old key to enter the penthouse. "Jason?"

His heavy footfalls sounded on the stairs and moments later he appeared in all his faded Levi's and black cotton t-shirt glory. Seeing the distress on her face and already knowing why she was here, Jason pulled Sam into his arms and held her close.

"I'll find her, Sam." He promised, pressing his lips to her hair. "I've already got Spinelli checking security footage around town."

"Hasn't she been through enough?" Sam cried, burying her face into chest. "I feel like she can never catch a break and now this psychopath has her and could be doing God knows what to her. And if Trey had anything to do with this, I swear…"

"You leave that to me." Jason rubbed her back in a soothing motion. "I want you to focus on being there for Kristina when she comes home. She's going to need you. Let me worry about who did this to her."

She relaxed into his arms. "We have to find her, Jason. I can't lose her too. I don't think I could stand it if something happens to her."

"We'll find her, Sam. You're not going to lose her." He tightened his hold around her. "I'm going to bring her home and make sure the ones who did this pay."

* * *

The first place he went to upon arriving back in Port Charles was the Haunted Star. Luke had informed him that Lulu and oddly enough Johnny Zacchara had reopened the place and despite affection for his father, Johnny was the first person Ethan wanted to see on his return home. Johnny may have gotten out of the mob business, or so he claimed, but Ethan knew he would still have contacts that would help him find Kristina.

"Ethan!" Lulu Spencer-Falconeri spotted him first, nearly dropping the bottle of Jack Daniels she had been putting on the shelf behind the bar. "You're home!"

Ethan made his way to her and gave his half-sister a warm hug. "Good to see you too."

"Dad must have called you about Kristina." Lulu commented knowingly. "That's why you're here, isn't it?"

He didn't even bother denying or admitting to her statement. "Has there been any recent leads?"

"We only know who has her." Lulu expression was grim. "His name is Joe Scully Jr. Dante has his son and Kristina's current boyfriend or whatever down at the PCPD right now. They're trying to get information out of him."

"Her taste in guys hasn't approved then has it?" Ethan ran a hand through his disheveled dark hair. "One beat the crap out of her, the other's father kidnaps her."

"Well, she was waiting on you," Lulu rubbed his arm lightly. "Look, I don't think this kid is behind any of this. He seems to genuinely care about Kristina. But if he does have anything to do with it, Dante and Detective McBain will get it out of him."

"McBain?" Ethan repeated, the name not ringing any bells in his head.

"He's new." Lulu explained. "Former Fed, transferred up here from Pennsylvania. Had an old grudge against Sonny, wanted to bring him down…the usual."

Ethan chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Well, I hope for the kid's sake he's not behind this or he'll be seeing Jason Morgan in his very near future."

"Yeah because if Sonny doesn't happen to order the hit, Jason would do it for Sam." Lulu agreed with a nod. "Anyway, if you're back in town for Kristina, I'm assuming you're not actually here to see me."

Ethan nodded. "Though I do like seeing you again, Lulu. I have missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled affectionately. "Johnny's in the office."

"Thanks Lulu." He gave an appreciate chuck on her chin before heading towards the back where Johnny would be holed up in what used to be Luke's office.

Johnny was on the phone when Ethan walked in, not even bothering to knock. The Mob prince paused mid-sentence, his jaw dropping in shock as he recognize his old friend and former right hand man. "Lovett?"

"'Ey Mate," Ethan gave him a curt nod in greeting. "Miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: ****This is my first ever GH fic. I've been an on and off GH fan for half my life. I boycotted when they killed Emily off, and a little when Liason was the main pairing. I just can't stand Liz, sorry for anyone who likes her. I don't. I don't know who bothers me more, her or Carly. But anyway, Sam, Robin and Emily were always my fav GH women with Jason, Lucky and Nikolas as my favorite guys. Throw back love to Stone Cates too. I LOVED him and still cry when I rewatch his death scenes. Anyway, I really started to like Kristina as well, especially when Lexi Ainsworth played her, I feel like Ethan and Kristina could have been the new generation's Nikolas and Emily. So much potential there. **

**Also, I have a soft spot for JoLu, so there will be a little side drama there too, as well as JaSam and McBam undertones as well. Since Emily's death, I really attached myself to Sam's character and I ADORE JaSam, but having watched Port Charles and still feel the chemistry between Kelly and Michael, I don't mind McBam so much. I just prefer JaSam. I'm sad I can't include my Robin since she's been my longest fav and her death breaks my heart too, but I content myself thinking she's at least reunited with Stone.**

**Anyway, review and let me know what you think so far. **


	2. Searching

**Special Thanks to Guest and Maibe Josie for your reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Searching

Dante wasn't surprised to see his father waiting for him when he left the interrogation room. He had opted to let McBain finish the interview. The other Detective's more cool, detached attitude seem to make Trey nervous enough to confess everything he knew. Once he had a better understanding of what was happening to his sister, he had made excuses to leave in order to call Jason and update him. He would have preferred to let Jason handle his volatile father, but Sonny Corinthos wasn't leaving him much choice standing there in the middle of the police station.

"Is that bastard behind Kristina's kidnapping?" Sonny demanded to know in lieu of greeting. "Does he know where my daughter is?!"

Dante fought to keep the grimace off his face and grasped Sonny by the bicep, directing him away from the curious ears in the PCPD. "We don't know where Kristina is…yet." He said once they were in a more private corner. "But we know who has her and it's a start."

"Who?" Sonny's eyes grew dark with his barely banked fury, his hand already going to his pocket for his cellphone. Dante knew the moment he told his father what they found out, Sonny would be on the phone to Jason and the hit would be issued.

"Joe Scully Jr." Dante firmly jerked Sonny's arm to keep him from going for his phone again. "You have to let me handle this. For some reason, Joe Scully Jr. sent Trey here to manipulate Kristina. He doesn't know what his father is planning, but if he had known what Scully was planning he would have spoke up."

"Are you telling me that punk set Kristina up to be kidnapped?" Sonny's voice got tighter.

"Not intentionally." Dante shook his head. "He claims he had no idea what his father was up to and he has an alibi for the night of Kristina's kidnapping."

"He was at my wedding! I know, he was looking for Kristina, wanted to apologize for some argument they had." Sonny cursed. "But he could be lying and have known what was going down! If I find out he had anything to do with this…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Dante warned, his tone of voice getting sharp and firm. "You're in a police station and I'd have to arrest you for it."

"My daughter is in the hands of a murderer!" Sonny shouted. "Joe Scully Jr. shot Theresa in cold blood! He forced himself on Kate! And now he has my daughter!"

"I understand you're upset and that you're worried. I am too. But if you have to trust me to bring Kristina home." Dante said beseechingly. "McBain is in there and he's got that kid singing like a canary. Sonny, McBain wants Joe Scully Jr. just as much as you do since you told him about who really killed Theresa. We're going to find her."

"I'm still putting Jason on this." Sonny pulled out his phone. "You do it your way, I'll do it mine. I don't care who winds up finding her, as long as she's found and brought home safe."

"She's my sister." Dante called after him. "I will bring her home."

Sonny saluted him over his shoulder, phone already held to his ear as he left the police station. "Jason." He began to speak before he rounded the corner and Dante could no longer hear what he was saying.

Dante turned back around just in time to see McBain exit the interrogation room and he sighed. "Scully better hope that we find him first."

"Was that Sonny I heard shouting?" John folded his arms over his chest. The mild expression on the former Fed's face belied that he already knew the answer to his own question.

"He just called Morgan." Dante nodded in confirmation. "I didn't hear it but I know the hit just went out. I've got to get Harborview, see if I can convince Jason to work with us instead of going vigilante."

John nodded in reluctant agreement. "I'm going to call Sam, let her know we have a lead."

Dante went to say he shouldn't bother, but thought better of it. The last thing he needed was to get involved in that messy love triangle. He'd let Sam tell John that she was already privy to the information. Dante knew in his gut that Sam was with Jason by now, having gone to her husband for help as she worried over the fate of her sister.

"I'll check in with you in an hour or so." Dante told him before following his father's path out of the precinct.

* * *

"I'm going to have to call you back…" Johnny didn't wait for a response before ending the call. He replaced the receiver on his desk and shook his head in disbelief. "When did you get back to town? And where the hell have you been?"

"An hour ago." Ethan shrugged casually, dropping into the chair opposite Johnny's desk. "And I've been keeping a low profile, trying to stay off Helena's radar."

"Well if you're trying to stay hidden from Helena, what the hell are you doing back in Port Charles?" Johnny lowered himself into his own chair.

"My father called me. Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to kidnap Kristina." Ethan's voice dropped it's friendly pretenses. "Who was it Johnny? I know you know and don't give me any crap about you turning over a new leaf. I know you still have your ear to the ground."

"Hey look," Johnny held his hands up innocently. "I don't want anything to happen to Kristina and I had nothing to do with it."

"But you know who did." Ethan prompted knowingly. "Johnny, I've always had a soft spot for that girl and now she's in trouble…again. I came back to help her. So help me find her."

"His name is Joe Scully Jr. He's another seedy character from Sonny's illustrious past." Johnny told him. "Apparently this guy murdered the sister of our new cop in town and raped Kate Howard back in the day. He also has a son as a result of the rape and get this, last week the son was married to Kristina."

"Married?" Ethan repeated incredulously. "Kristina?"

"It was some ruse, to piss Sonny off or something. I don't know. All I know is between Sonny and Alexis, the marriage was annulled, but I think she's still dating the guy." Johnny reached for the flask he kept on his desk. "Though that might not last much longer if he had a part in Krissy's kidnapping. Jason will put a bullet in both of their skulls."

"I'll kill him myself if he's responsible." Ethan swore. "Where do you think this asshole's taken her?"

"Beats me?" Johnny shrugged. "And I put feelers out. I like Kristina and don't want anything bad to happen to her. I'm hoping between Dante, McBain, Sonny and Jason, they'll find her and quickly."

"Johnny, start pulling some strings." Ethan said firmly. "All your old contacts, get a hold of them. I'm going to find Kristina and you're going to help me."

* * *

"Thanks." Sam murmured her appreciation as Jason handed a warm mug of tea before joining her on the couch. "My mother is beside herself right now and I don't know what to do for her. I'm letting Shawn be there for her and Molly right now. I feel like I'm more of a nuisance than help."

"I'm sure that's not true, Sam." Jason reassured her, placing a hand on her lower back and rubbing in a soothing motion. "Your mother and your sister rely on you."

"I know and right now, they're relying on me to bring Kristina home." Sam looked down at the tea Jason gave her and sighed. "I don't even know where to start. I'm the big sister. I'm supposed to look out for her and now I don't even know where to look."

"Sonny called me." Jason told her. "We know for sure who's got her. Dante got that much out of Trey. I've already got Spinelli referencing and cross referencing any places owned or rented by Joe Scully Jr. or his aliases."

"Joe Scully Jr.?" Sam looked up at Jason in horror. "Joe Scully Jr. has my sister?"

"According to Trey, yes." He pulled her back down onto the couch when she went to rise. "Sam, I don't think he's harmed Kristina…yet. He has a motive behind this all. Once I find out what his motive is, I can find where he's keeping Kristina. Dante's on his way over here right now."

"Jason…" Sam's voice dropped to a desperate whisper. "That man is a murderer. He killed John McBain's sister because she didn't return his advances. And he raped Kate Howard. Now he's got Krissy and…"

"Don't go there." He pulled her against him, resting his chin on top of her head. "Don't let your mind go there. You'll drive yourself crazy. I know it's hard, but don't think the worst."

"If he touches my sister…" Sam's voice dripped with venom. "I'll shoot him myself."

* * *

"Look, not that I'm against helping you or anything," Johnny stepped down from the landing onto the main floor of the Haunted Star, where Ethan sat at one of the poker tables. "But color me curious. I know you and Kristina were close before she went to Yale, but as far as I know, you two were never an item. So why risk coming out of hiding? I mean, you do know that Jason and Dante are capable of finding Kristina."

Laying the two of diamonds over the ace of diamonds, Ethan barely glanced up from his game of Solitaire when Johnny sat down across from him. "Kristina means a lot to me. She was and still is the closest friend I have."

"Don't feed me that crap." Johnny scoffed. "I know that before, she was too young. You were married. Blah, blah. But if you continue you tell me there wasn't something more there, I'm going to call bullshit right here."

Ethan sighed, finally looking up from the cards. "Kristina brings out the best in me, all right. Even when I hate her for it. She's childish, impulsive and sometimes annoying as all hell, but she's also got a heart of gold. She got you to fire me, didn't she?"

"She was crazy about you." Johnny nodded, a smirk beginning to curve the corners of his mouth. "She was afraid that you were going to get hurt if you kept working for me. Now if I wasn't sure you returned those feelings, I would have ignored the request. But you've always been protective of Kristina and I'm not stupid, despite popular opinion around here."

Ethan stared hard at his old friend, his thoughts revolving around Kristina. When he had been in Port Charles he hadn't realized how much he'd come to depend on Kristina, on the unwavering trust she always had for him. The crush she had harbored for him had been flattering and while he had initially tried to dissuade her romantic feelings for him, he would admit to himself that he started sending mixed signals as they got closer. He had been relieved and disappointed when she had left for Yale, knowing that it was for the best, but missing her just the same. Even now, almost eight months later, he had yet to find anyone like her and to hold a candle to what she meant to him.

"I don't know what's between Kristina and me anymore. It's been almost eight months since I've seen her." Ethan said finally. "I won't get the chance to find out if we don't find her."

"Fair enough." Johnny nodded in satisfaction. "I've made some phone calls and had Lulu touch base with Dante. McBain has forensics going through all Trey Mitchell's phone records to pinpoint the locations where Scully called his son. It's a starting point."

Ethan rubbed a hand over his jaw line. "They better work fast. Every minute they waste, is a minute longer that Kristina's stuck with that psychopath."


	3. Leads

**A/N: Special thanks to VirgoBeauty30, Blueberry24, Guest and EthinaEternal for your awesome reviews! As promised, here is the next chapter. **

**Happy Reading! Drop me a review before you leave please?**

* * *

Chapter Three: Leads

Kristina's head was pounding but despite the painful throbbing she struggled against the urge to slip back into unconsciousness, and forced her eyes open. The overhead light made her eyes water and she had to turn her face away from it. She blinked several times until her eyes adjusted and took in her surroundings. Where in the hell was she?

Her memory was foggy. And it took her several minutes to put it together in bits and pieces. She remembered fighting with Trey, then storming out of the apartment to head to the Wedding. Her father's wedding. She hadn't made it. Someone had grabbed her from behind and clamped a cloth over her mouth and nose. Everything was a blank after that.

She recognized the room she was in. The metal garage door on her left, the cinderblock walls and surrounding steel shelves, stocked with burlap sacks full of coffee beans. She even recognized the metal chair she was tied to. It went with the metal desk she had seen her father or Jason sit behind to check the inventory lists many a time. She was in her father's warehouse.

The hair on the back of her neck suddenly stood up and she heard the sound of heavy, shuffling footsteps. She jerked her head to the right and her eyes went wide with surprise and fear.

"Ah," He put a mockery of a smile on his face. "You're awake."

"You're him, aren't you?" She gasped out. "Joe Scully Jr.?"

"Tada!" He said sarcastically. "Trey tell you? You know, I love my boy, but he needs to toughen up. He should know better than to spill the beans to Sonny's daughter."

"You hate my father." She said acidly.

"I do indeed." He nodded in agreement. "Sonny deserves to be hated and a hell of a lot worse."

"You obviously have some history with Kate?" Kristina nearly snarled. "If she really is Trey's mother."

"She is Trey's mother all right." Joe confirmed. "Not that she gives a damn about Trey. Can you imagine? Connie left her own kid for dead."

"I know Kate, she would never do anything so cruel." She shook her head in denial.

"Well," He laughed in amusement. "You could ask her, but..."

"You're a liar!" Kristina cut him off. "Just like your son. So whatever your planning, it's over. I annulled the marriage!"

"Papers haven't been properly filed yet, Princess." He chuckled. "I've already checked to make sure."

"My father is going to squash you like the cockroach that you are." She twisted against her restraints. "You better hope his men don't find you! What were you thinking bringing me to his warehouse?"

"That it will be the last place he'll look." He replied cheerfully. "And I like the poetic justice of it."

"If you have a prayer of living, I'd start running now." Kristina snapped at him. "I might just put in a good word for you. Tell them that you chickened out and ran away!"

"Really?" He laughed at the absurdity of it. "Do you realize that Sonny had me tied up right here? And he would have killed me had John McBain not stopped him. Big mistake." He gestured to himself. "Cause I'm still alive to come after him."

"My Dad will kill you if you keep this up…"

"Would you stop talking?!" He shouted forcefully. "Don't make me gag you!"

* * *

"Look alive Ethel!" Johnny leapt off the landing and landed on the main floor with a thud. "I've got something!"

Ethan promptly dropped the stack of cards and got to his feet. "What did you find?"

"Joe Scully Jr. was staying in a motel." Johnny held up a slip of paper. "And guess who found out which one and the room number?"

"Great!" Ethan went to grab the paper when Johnny jerked it out of his reached.

"Uh uh uh." Johnny tsked playfully. "Tell me I'm a genius first."

"I don't have time for your games, Zacchara!" This time Ethan did manage to wrestle the slip of paper from his friend's grasp. "Kristina is in danger!"

"Relax." Johnny dropped the playful façade and turned serious. "My car is out front. I'll go with you."

"Let's just quit wasting time." Ethan grumbled, yanking his jacket off the back of the chair he'd been sitting in and putting it on as he headed for the exit.

Johnny picked up his own coat off the bar and followed him out.

* * *

"Why hasn't a ransom call been made?" Sam voiced the question that was currently plaguing her mind. "If Joe did this to get back at Sonny because Sonny allegedly stole his money, why hasn't he made a ransom call?"

"Maybe he doesn't want money." Dante shrugged before placing his hands on his hips, brow furrowing in concentration. "I just feel like I'm missing some key detail here and it's driving me nuts."

"Look," Jason rose from his seat on the couch beside Sam, turning his back to the fireplace and facing Dante. "According to Sonny, Joe was sent to Atlantic City to run one of his strip clubs there. When he starts screwing up, his father sends Sonny there to takeover. When he gets there, one of the dancers, Theresa,"

"Who happens to be John McBain's sister." Sam added, before pressing her lips together and gesturing for Jason to continue.

"Comes to Sonny for help." Jason decided to ignore her mention of McBain. "Joe was making her uncomfortable because he likes her and she doesn't return his feelings."

"Then we find out that while Sonny was working, Joe raped Kate Howard and she wound up pregnant as a result." Sam ran her hands through her dark hair. "Their child just so happens to be my-our," She spared a glance at Dante. "Sister's former husband."

"Which is exactly why we called Trey in for questioning." Dante nodded along with Sam. "He admits that his father was behind 'Mob Princess' but he wasn't sure what his father's true motive was regarding Sonny."

"He lost everything when he killed Theresa." Jason rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. "His father had to rush him out of town and put him in hiding. He lost access to his inheritance and his style of living in order to avoid prison."

"And he blames Sonny for this?" Dante asked.

"When Theresa went to Sonny for help," Jason explained. "Joe thought they were having an affair, which was why he killed her in his rage."

"So in Joe's warped mind, he believes Sonny has everything he was supposed to have." Sam steepled her fingers together under her chin. "Especially when you consider Sonny went to Atlantic City to take over for Joe. So if he's using Kristina to get back at Sonny, for ransom. Why hasn't he made contact? Why hasn't he made any demands?"

"I don't know." Jason shook his head in bewilderment. "But he's got to make a move soon if he's doing this to mess with Sonny. We just have to find him first."

"He's got to be using an alias." Dante said. "He'd have limited resources I'm guessing from what you told me, but he's had to have been in town for months now to pull this off."

"Do we even know any of his aliases?" Sam questioned.

"I've got Spinelli looking into it." Jason assured her.

"Trey had no clue where his father was staying?" Sam redirected her questioning toward Dante.

"He says no." Dante told her.

"He's lying." Sam shook her head in disgust. "If he's been in contact with his father this whole time he's had to have known where he was staying this whole time."

"McBain was working on him when I left, Sam." Dante said to reassure her. "And he's got forensics going through his phone records to find out the location of any calls Trey received from his father."

"I should go down to the police station." Sam got to her feet. "I'll talk to Trey myself."

"Sam," Dante shook his head. "McBain makes him nervous, he'll talk just give him a chance."

"His father has my sister!" Sam cried. "If he cares about her like he says he does, then he needs to tell us where we can find his father!"

"Ssh Sam." Jason stepped up behind her and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. We'll find her."

She leaned back against him and sighed. "It's just not fast enough."

* * *

"This is it, right here." Johnny stopped in front of the motel room door, pulling out the key he had sweet talked the girl at the front desk into giving him.

"You're armed right?" Ethan asked as Johnny went to swipe the keycard.

"You don't think he's dumb enough to keep her here?" Johnny glanced at him incredulously.

"Well no." Ethan shook his head. "But just in case."

"Good point." Johnny smirked reaching back into the waist band of his jeans and pulling out his magnum. "I'm always armed, _and_ dangerous."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Then open the door."

"Relax Ethel." Johnny swiped the keycard through the lock and waited for the door to click open. He shouldered it open the rest of the way, holding his gun out in front of him.

Both men surveyed the room and relaxed when they noted it was empty. Johnny headed to the dresser, beginning to rummage through the drawers while Ethan opted to check the stand by the bed. Johnny cursed when he found a small amber bottle in one of the drawers.

"Chloroform." He said upon seeing Ethan's questioning look. "Guess we know how he got Kristina to go with him."

Ethan sucked in a deep breath, his hand closing into a fist at the thought of someone using that chemical on Kristina. The idea that someone could make her that vulnerable infuriated him. He had felt the same way the night he found her lying broken and brutalized on her living room floor. He had been terrified for her and furious enough to kill whoever had hurt her. Unfortunately, Alexis had beat him to it that time. This time, Ethan would make the man responsible for hurting Kristina pay.

"All his clothes and belongings are still here." Johnny slammed the drawers closed. "Which means he plans on coming back here. The question is whether or not he'll be bringing Kristina back with him?"

"He won't."

"How do you know?" Johnny asked incredulously. "Did you develop some psychic powers while you were away or something?"

Ethan turned away from the nightstand, holding up a slip of paper with a message written on it. "I think I know where he's keeping Kristina."

* * *

Lulu entered the PCPD with a sense of purpose. Her eyes scanned the room, trying to locate her husband. When she couldn't find him, she narrowed in on former Fed and new PCPD Detective John McBain. "I'm here to see my husband." She announced. "Where is he?"

John merely lifted a brow at the instructive tone of her voice. "Not here." He answered settling his hip against the corner of one of the police desks. "Is there something I can help you with, Mrs. Falconeri?"

Lulu hesitated, slowly shaking her head. Dante had made it clear that he trusted John McBain, but she was still Spencer enough not to fully trust a newcomer. "Do you know where he went?"

"To Jason Morgan's." John informed her. "Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with?"

"He's not answering his cell." She sighed in frustration. "I should just call Sam." She continued, the speculative gleam in McBain's eyes going unnoticed. "She's most likely there and can get the message to both Jason and Dante."

"What's this about, Lulu?" Curiosity piqued, John leaned forward ever so slightly, as if ready to take flight at her word.

"My brother's back in town." Lulu finally admitted. "And the way he and Johnny took off earlier…I think they're onto so something about Kristina Davis's kidnapping."

There was an audible gasp from behind McBain and both he and Lulu looked to see Trey in the doorway of this interrogation room, his eyes wide with hope. "Did they find her?!"


	4. Rescue

**Special Thanks to RleFay and VirgoBeauty30 for your awesome reviews of the last chapter!**

**Also, brief plug! For any fellow JaSam with soft spots for McBam fans, I also posted a McJaSam fic titled All This Time. It's a little AU but doesn't go off into space or anything lol. I used to watch Port Charles when it aired and loved Caleb/Livvie. I still think Michael and Kelly have amazing chemistry, though at this point I'm ultimately JaSam (miss Steve already :'( come back!). It will also feature eventual Ethina since I love them too. Anyway, check it out if you're interested!**

**Now, onto the fic! Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Rescue

She had seen it countless times before. It had become almost a part of her daily routine. And still, she was constantly amazed by Jason's transition from stoic and controlled to the take charge, ready for action mode he was in now. The moment Sam's phone rang with John McBain on the line, claiming that Lulu had come in with information regarding Kristina, Jason had sprung to action.

He had gently taken Sam's phone in order to speak directly to Lulu and McBain himself, grilling them both on what Lulu had initially planned to tell Dante. He had gone over every detail, mentally outlining a plan and kept one hand on Sam's shoulder the entire time, meant to reassure her that he wasn't shutting her out and taking over, just speeding the process along.

He hung up moments later, handing Sam her cell phone and giving his attention to both her and Dante. "Lulu went to the station looking for you," He glanced at Dante before looking back at Sam. "Ethan Lovett is back in town. I guess someone tipped him off about Kristina being in trouble."

"Ethan's back?" Dante interrupted, his expression one of complete surprise. "How come Lulu didn't tell me?"

"She couldn't reach you." Jason didn't spare him a second look. "Apparently Ethan went straight to Johnny and the two of them went to work on finding Kristina."

"Ethan cares about Kristina." Sam nodded, not surprised he would try to help her sister. "They've always been close. Did he manage to find her?"

"Lulu said that Johnny dug up some information about an hour ago." Jason continued. "She didn't know what it was until after they left. One of Johnny's associates came back to the Haunted Star to make sure Johnny had the right room. I guess he found out where Joe Scully Jr. was staying."

"Did Lulu find out where?" Dante asked, starting to look antsy himself.

"No, the guy wouldn't tell her. But she was hoping we might catch up with Johnny and Ethan." Jason shook his head before offering Sam a slight smile. "I'm going to get a hold of Johnny and we'll catch up to them."

She reached up to her shoulder to lace her fingers with his. "I don't think I've ever been so grateful to Ethan Lovett before. But he always seems to come through where my sister is concerned."

"I'll call Johnny now." Dante went to dig through his pockets before realization dawned on him. "I left my phone in the car."

"We'll come down with you." Jason gave Sam one last meaningful look before pulling them both to their feet. "Sam, you armed?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I always have my Beretta on me."

"Good." He double checked to make sure his own firearm was on him. "Let's go."

* * *

"Just get this over with. Make the call." Kristina pressed her lips together to hold in the frustration and fear that threatened to out of her mouth and worsen the situation.

"What call?" Joe sat himself down on the desk, looking curious as to what she could be talking about.

"For the ransom." She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Who said anything about a ransom?" The corners of his mouth began to lift into a smirk.

"You did." Kristina glared at him hotly.

"No, no, no." He shook his head, chuckling a little. "That was your idea."

"Well if you don't want my money, then what do you want?" The fury in her eyes gave way to confusion.

"Oh, I want your money." He assured her. "And everything that comes with it. Power. Reputation. All of it. Everything that Sonny stole from me. I want it back!"

She flinched as his voice grew louder and louder with each word he spoke.

"And I'll get it." He slowly got to his feet, looking down at her. "As soon as you're dead."

* * *

"Wait, my phone!" Johnny paused on the way to his car, reaching into his pocket for the ringing device.

"We don't have time for this!" Ethan stopped as well, facing his friend incredulously. "We need to get to Kristina!"

"We don't even know if that's where he actually took her." Johnny shook his head. "Seems kind of stupid or ballsy on his part if he did." He managed to pull his phone out and hummed in surprise at the name on his caller ID. "Dante?"

"Johnny." The Detective's voice was cool on the other line. "Lulu just called Sam, said you and Ethan were searching for Kristina and might have found out where Joe Scully Jr. was staying?"

"We did." Johnny smirked at Ethan. "We already searched his room too. No sign of Kristina, but we did find a bottle of Chloroform and a piece of paper with an address on it."

"Is that where you're headed now?" Dante asked.

"Ethan seems to think it's where he took Kristina, so yes." Johnny was starting to sound entirely too cheerful which gave Ethan the feeling he was about to goad the Detective. "We're heading over there right now."

"And you didn't think to call the police with this information?" Dante pressed, sounding irritated.

"Well considering how many cases you guys actually solve on your own…no." Johnny resisted the urge to laugh, he could almost hear Dante grinding his teeth on the other end. "I did, however…consider calling Jason and Sonny."

The was a sudden sound of shuffling in Johnny's ear and he heard Dante swear before a new voice answered him. "Tell me everything you know."

Johnny sighed. It was one thing to mess around with Dante, he had no love lost for his ex's husband, but he wasn't dumb enough to tease Jason Morgan in this kind of situation. "We searched his hotel room.' His tone hardened and turned business-like. "I found a bottle of Chloroform, which he probably used to knock her out and Ethan found a paper on the nightstand with an address on it."

"What's the address?" Jason's mind jumped to the same conclusion Ethan had much quicker than Dante.

"Well that's the shocker…" Johnny started walking again, much to Ethan's relief. "It could be a dead end if you think about it."

"What's the address, Johnny?" Jason demanded sharply.

"Sonny's warehouse."

* * *

"You're going to kill me?" Kristina squeaked out, trying to swallow down the rising panic in her chest.

"The nice thing about Sonny," Joe said conversationally, as though he was talking about the weather rather than ending her life. "He's got a lot of enemies. One of them gunned down his son, you know, that cop you mentioned earlier? Right in this warehouse the same day there was another mob wedding last year. This will be more the same, just…fatal this time."

"Fatal for you." Kristina called on her false bravado.

Joe laughed. "They'll probably blame the Celidos or whatever's left of the Zacchara family. They'll never even think to pin it on me."

"How are you going to get a ransom if I'm dead?!" Her breath began to come out in short, rapid bursts of terror.

He reached into the waistband of his slacks, pulling out his gun. "A ransom wouldn't put a dent into what I'm owed. I want much, much more."

"What makes you think you'll get it?" Moisture began to gather behind her eyelids as she surveyed the gun he now held in his hands.

"You still have a husband for another forty-eight hours." Joe grinned. "When you die, Trey inherits everything."

* * *

"Sonny's warehouse?" Sam repeated once Jason hung up the phone with Johnny. "He took her to Sonny's warehouse?"

"Risky move on his part." Dante commented, changing the course of his SUV and glancing toward the passenger seat where Jason sat.

For his part Jason looked every inch of the moniker Spinelli gave him, Stone Cold. If it came down to it, Jason Morgan wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet into Joe Scully Jr. A glance in the rear-view mirror and seeing the rage and fear on Sam's face assured him that she wouldn't either. And, when they met up with Johnny and Ethan, and Zaccharas were known to be trigger happy, Dante would have his hands full keeping three people from committing murder tonight.

And then there was Ethan.

Ethan had threatened to kill Anthony Zacchara last year when he had threatened Kristina. He'd also threatened many acts of violence towards Kristina's former boyfriend and abuser Kiefer Bauer. Dante was unsure whether or not Luke's youngest son would pull the trigger if Kristina was in danger, but having witnessed how much they cared for each other in the past, Dante wouldn't rule it out.

"It sounds like this guy has an ego." Jason eyes were straight ahead, looking beyond what he saw through the windshield and planning out how to get Kristina out of the warehouse without her or Sam getting hurt. "He would see this as poetic justice. He hides Sonny's daughter right in Sonny's own yard."

"And I thought Franco had a death wish." Dante shook his head.

Jason stiffened in the seat beside him and he heard Sam's sharp intake of breath from the back. Dante winced, remembering too late who had just heard his thoughtless comment. "Sorry."

"Just drive faster." Sam's voice was strained when she answered him.

Jason's killer's mask slipped for a moment and he reached behind him for Sam to slip her hand into his. The silent display of love and support didn't surprise Dante, as he had witnessed it plenty of times over the past three years. But it confirmed the notion that if McBain was looking for romance, he would have to look elsewhere. Sam Morgan was still very much spoken for.

* * *

"You don't want to do this!" Kristina pleaded as she began to tremble against her restraints. "It's only going to make things worse for you!"

"I'm sorry Kristina." Joe had the audacity to look a little sheepish. "I wish there was some other way. But, your father didn't leave me any choice."

"Call Trey!" She said desperately. "Just let me speak to him."

Joe shook his head. "Let's leave Trey out of this. The less he knows, the better."

"He'll hate you." She warned tearfully.

"He'll never know." He chuckled. "That's how it is with parents and their children. You do the dirty work so they don't have to."

"You won't be able to cover this up!" She protested. "He will find out and it will destroy him!"

"Actually," Joe sounded amused. "This is going to make Trey's life. And mine."

As he stepped closer to her, Kristina's stomach filled with horrible dread. She was running out of arguments and no one was going to burst in and save her. She had tried to stall, buy Jason and Dante time, but it wasn't going to enough. She was going to die, tied to an uncomfortable steel chair in her father's warehouse.

"I'm sorry." Joe pat her shoulder in a sick form of comfort as she began to cry. "That you have to die. But you have to understand, finally, Sonny loses and I win."

Images, like some old home movie played in Kristina's head as she sobbed. Her mother, Molly, Sam, Michael and Morgan. Her father, Carly and Jason. Dante and Lulu. Trey. Johnny and Ethan. _Ethan_. She clung desperate to the thought of him, she could see him so clearly from her memory of them saying goodbye before she left for Yale. His crooked smile. That roguish twinkle in his eyes. His never failing support and friendship. An ear to listen, a shoulder to cry on. First love. Her only love since she would never get the chance to experience it after all.

"I give you credit Kristina, you're a brave girl." Joe felt an inkling of sympathy for her as he stepped back and lifted the gun. "You kept fighting 'til the very end. Close your eyes." He suggested gently, taking a moment to remove the safety and reload.

Kristina looked down at the floor, her body shaking violently with the force of her sobs. Her vision was blurred with tears that now poured down her face like rivers.

"Drop the gun!" The order was delivered sharply, the voice full of barely concealed rage.

She saw Joe falter slightly in surprise out of the corner of her eye. She whipped her head up and around to the direction where the voice came from, daring to hope she'd be saved after all.

He stood on her left. Feet spread shoulder width apart, arms extended in front of him to position his Glock, which he had aimed at Joe Scully Jr. He was long and lean, his body rangy. Fury blazed in his dark eyes, but otherwise his expression was inscrutable.

"I said drop the gun and step away from Kristina, or you'll be the one who winds up with a bullet in your skull." He ground out when Joe failed to do as he said the first time.

"Ethan!"


	5. Cavalry

Chapter Five: Cavalry

"Ethan!" Kristina gasped out his name, hope filling her chest so that she thought she might burst apart at the seams with it.

"Hello Kristina." Though he didn't take his eyes of Joe Scully Jr. Ethan allowed himself the slightest upward curving of his lips, a ghost of his crooked smile. "I'm not going to tell you again, Scully, put the gun down and step away from her."

"Why should I?!" Nervous sweat began to bead on Joe's brow. "What's to stop me from ending her life right here before you even pull your trigger?"

"Because I'm not the only one with my gun pointed at you." Ethan informed him with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Joe glanced around, not seeing anyone in open sight the way Ethan was.

"You really think I came to rescue Kristina alone? I would, but fortunately," Ethan's eyes danced with amusement. "There are plenty of people willing to come save her. Like her older brother for instance, isn't that right, Detective Falconeri?"

Dante appeared between the shelves with his weapon held in front of him, the barrel also trained on Joe. "Put the gun down, Scully, it's over."

"It's not over!" Joe shouted, causing Kristina to flinch. "Both of you put your guns down, or she gets it."

"Get the hell away from my sister!" Sam appeared on Ethan's right, her small Beretta in hand. "If you hurt her, I'll aim right for the family jewels." She promised with a vicious gleam in her eyes.

"Sam!" Kristina's heart filled with love and relief at the sight of her older sister. If Sam was here that also meant that…

Click. The quiet sound of a safety being removed sounded from behind where Joe stood. Jason Morgan stood directly behind him, barrel of his gun mere inches from the back of Joe's head. He wore his executioner's mask, eyes cold and hard, features holding no expression. Everyone in the room knew he would fire the kill shot without hesitation.

"I guess it's kind of pointless for me to throw in my two cents." Johnny Zacchara meandered into view, his gun in hand but not aimed like the others. "I mean, everyone else seems to have it covered. I could just untie Kristina now?"

"You have ten seconds left to drop your gun." Jason ordered, his voice full of frost. "Or I'll end this my way, right here, right now."

"Better do as he says." Ethan warned. "I'm only giving you five."

Joe Scully Jr. slowly lowered his weapon. He might have called Ethan's bluff, and even Dante's. But everyone knew that Jason Morgan never carried empty threats. Jason wrenched his weapon away and Dante darted forward, procuring a pair of handcuffs.

Meanwhile, Sam holstered her weapon and immediately went about untying her sister. Kristina was beginning to tremble where she sat, a mix of relief and shock. "I thought he was going to kill me." She gasped out.

"You're safe now, baby." Sam undid the last knot and pulled Kristina into a tight hug. "It's all right." Her own voice was strained as though she were trying to reassure herself as well as Kristina. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"Nice work." Johnny shot Ethan a roguish grin, slapping him on the shoulder. "You rode right back into town on your mighty steed and saved the mob princess!"

Ethan opened his mouth to toss out a sarcastic comeback, but the sound of his name coming from Kristina's breathy voice had him refocusing his attention.

She pulled away from Sam, standing on shaky legs before stumbling toward him. Instinct had him reaching for her in order to steady her and she all but fell against him. "I can't believe you're here." She murmured against the cotton of his t-shirt, her head falling against his chest.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her, pointedly ignoring the smug grin on Zacchara's face. "I'm here." He nodded, resting his cheek against her dark curls. "And, I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

"Kristina!" The combined shout came of relief came from both Sonny and Alexis as they entered General Hospital, Kristina leaning heavily against Sam.

"She's okay." Sam assured their mother as Alexis wrapped her arms around her middle daughter, supporting most of her weight.

"Oh Baby," Alexis kissed the top of her head. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Sonny looked to both Jason. "What happened?"

"Joe Scully Jr. had Kristina at the warehouse. Dante's got him in custody right now." Jason explained. "Sonny, he was going to kill her. We got there just in time."

"What?!" Alexis's expression twisted in horror at Jason's words. "Oh God!"

"I'm fine, Mom." Kristina lifted her head, her features ashen from the ordeal. "Ethan saved me."

"Ethan?" Alexis repeated, looking up and only then noticing Luke's son standing behind Sam, side by side with Johnny Zacchara.

"Ethan and Johnny tracked down where Joe was holding Kristina." Jason continued. "Then Johnny called us so we could meet them at the warehouse."

"Ethan actually figured out where he had her." Johnny admitted. "I just provided the resources for him to pull it off. So the Knight in Shining Armor gig is all his."

"Ethan," Alexis held Kristina closer. "I don't know how I can ever thank you, for coming back and saving my daughter-"

"You don't have to thank me." Ethan assured her. "I did it for Kristina."

"Still, if there's ever anything you need-" Alexis told him.

"Mom," Sam said gently. "I'm sure Ethan will keep your offer in mind, but right now we should get Kristina checked out. She was a bit shocky when we left the warehouse."

"Right." Alexis kept a supportive arm around Kristina and started leading her further into the hospital. "Patrick Drake is waiting for her. As soon as you called, we notified him."

Sonny sighed. "I want the whole story later." He told Jason before following Alexis and his daughter toward the nurse's station.

Sam exhaled a shaky breathe, rubbed a hand over her face in relief. Almost immediately Jason pulled her against him, letting her lean on him for support. "I'm so glad she's okay."

"I know." Jason nodded. "Me too."

"Me three." Johnny piped up. "But since it's already kind of crowded here. I'll come back and visit her another time. I should go check on the Haunted Star anyway. You coming Ethel?"

"No." Ethan shook his head. "I'm going to stay here with Kristina. Make sure she's all right."

"Ethan," Sam turned in Jason's arms. "I know accepting thanks is awkward for you, but I really am grateful you came back to help rescue my sister."

"I care about Kristina," Ethan told her. "I wanted to help."

"You did more than help." Sam pointed out. "We probably would have found her too late if you hadn't come back to Port Charles and gone to Johnny."

"She's all right." Ethan shrugged. "That's the most important thing."

"Sam's right," Jason shook his head. "Without you, we probably would have been too late. If there's anything you need, anything at all, Sonny and I will take care of it."

* * *

"McBain!" Dante's voice rang out through the precinct, catching a lot of attention as he led a handcuffed Joe Scully Jr. in. "Look, you want the honors of processing him? Or shall I?"

"Dad!" Trey glanced up anxious. "Where's Kristina? What did you do to her?"

"Kristina's at the hospital. She's fine, just a little bit in shock." Dante assured him. "We got there before he could kill her. So we can add attempted murder and kidnapping to his list of charges."

"Dad!" Trey's face paled at Dante's words. "How could you?"

"You and Morgan track him down?" John approached them, his expression one of absolute loathing as he regarded the man who had murdered his sister.

"With the help of Zacchara and Ethan Lovett. Ethan did most of the work." Dante admitted. "He and Zacchara found out where Joe was staying and founded Sonny's warehouse address on the nightstand. We all met up there and here we are now."

"Ethan Lovett?" John repeated the name, confusion written all over his face.

"Lulu's brother." Dante clarified.

"Right." John nodded. "She mentioned him when she was here earlier."

"Yeah," Dante nodded. "He came back when he found out Kristina was in trouble. He's always been quick on his feet especially when he works with Zacchara. So between those two, myself, Jason and Sam, we nabbed him."

"Has he said why he took Kristina?" John asked.

"Not a word." Dante shook his head. "Or why he was about to shoot her when we got there."

"Shoot her?" Trey pushed past McBain to look his father in the eyes. "Dad! How could you try and shoot her? You know what she means to me. Why?"

"I'm not saying anything without a lawyer." Joe looked away from Trey.

"Put him in interrogation one." John suggested. "He can cool his heels there until his lawyer is present."

"Do you even have an attorney?" Dante asked incredulously.

"If I can have my phone call, I will." Joe snapped at him.

John sighed in exasperation. "Give him his phone call then put him in interrogation one." He said. "I can do it if you want to get to the hospital to check on Kristina."

"I'll see this through. I saw she was okay. They're just checking her out just to make sure." Dante assured him, muscling Joe towards one of the desks.

"Trey, there's nothing you can do here right now." John looked at the young man who currently was watching his father get cuffed to the desk. "I can call you after your father is processed and you can talk to him yourself."

"I can't believe any of this-" Trey shook his head. "How could he-"

"Why don't you go to the hospital?" John suggested. "You can check on Kristina. Like I said, I'll call you once we process him."

"Right." Trey nodded slowly. "I guess I'll do that."

* * *

"Patrick." Sam rose to her feet the moment she spotted him approaching. "How is she?"

Ethan and Jason got to their feet as well as Michael and Molly who had joined them since Kristina's arrival at the hospital all of them looking to Patrick Drake anxiously.

"She was a little bit in shock." Patrick informed them. "But she's recovered now and is with Sonny and Alexis. She's even prepared to give a full statement to the police as long as Dante takes her statement. And Ethan, she's asking for you."

Ethan shifted uncomfortably as four sets of eyes turned to him. "Of course. Can I go see her now or?"

"Alexis and Sonny are fine with you going in now." Patrick nodded. "But just you first. I don't want to overwhelm her, so if the rest of you could be a little patient-" He glanced toward Molly and Michael who had yet to see Kristina for themselves.

"Sure." Michael looked reluctant, but nodded. "We can wait a little bit longer."

"As long as you're sure Kristina's all right?" Molly added, biting her lower lip nervously, causing Michael to put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Not a scratch on her." Patrick reassured them. "And no ill effects from the chloroform he used to kidnap her either. She's fine and will be back to her normal self by tomorrow."

"Good." Molly relaxed her shoulders in relief.

"Ethan, why don't you go ahead and see her?" Sam suggested. "I think she's missed you while she was at Yale and after rescuing her, it makes sense that she'd want to see you."

"Right." Ethan took a deep breath and nodded before following Patrick to Kristina.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter was giving me huge roadblock. I blame Dante. He was being a pain in the ass to write this chapter. I couldn't get the scenes that I had in my head to translate into words for this chapter. But this is my best attempt so I'm going to leave it as it is and hopefully the next one won't give me as much trouble because it's Ethina centric. **

**By the way, GH related but not to this fic…I was so sad about losing Jason and bringing AJ back. Because I'm a JaSam lover first and foremost. Though I actually don't mind McBam. I like John McBain. But I've been skeptical watching GH because I mainly watch for JaSam and they're no longer as long as Steve Burton is gone, but the idea that they're bringing Lorenzo Alcazar back has me so excited. I love Ted King and I loved Alcazar, so I love this new twist! Yay!**


	6. Reconnecting

Chapter Six: Reconnecting

"Johnny!" Lulu dropped the stack of paperwork she had been sorting through and flew out from behind the bar towards her business partner. "I heard you found Kristina."

He flashed that easy grin of his that used to make her heart somersault in her chest all those years ago and she found herself smiling back at him. "She's at the hospital getting checked out just to be safe, but she was fine when we got there. Ethan saved her once again."

"Oh don't sell yourself short." She gave him an affectionate little punch on the shoulder, before crossing her arms over her chest. "I know that you had your hand in her rescue just as much as he did. He did, after all, come find you to help him."

"I just had the connections he needed." Johnny shrugged nonchalantly, brushing off her praise. "He did the rest."

"Would you stop?" She chuckled, seeing right through the little act. "You're the reason they were able to find her. And you didn't even have to hold a gun to anyone's head to pull it off. You used your connections as you said and no one was hurt or killed tonight. Between helping Kristina tonight and walking away from the mob to run this place with me, you're finally becoming the man I always knew you could be."

"Better late than never, right?" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Part of me's always going to be sorry I didn't do this sooner. Maybe I wouldn't have lost you back then."

"Johnny," Her tone softened, as well as her heart. "You were a big part of my life. You were my first REAL love and I'm always going to care about you. And you'll have pieces of me that will never belong to anyone else."

"Not even Dante?" His smile threatened to turn into a prideful smirk and normally she would toss out some sarcastic comment to keep him from getting too arrogant, but tonight she found that she didn't want to.

"Not even Dante." She nodded slowly. "You know, back when I couldn't make up my mind between you and Logan, I talked to Nikolas about it. And I still remember what he said to me, which was wise and I think very true. Love comes and goes when it wants and what we're left with is what we're meant to carry."

"Does that mean you still carry some of what we shared with you, even now?" The smile slipped from his face and his expression was so hesitant she was reminded of the boy she first fell in love with. Just as scared of what was happening between them as she was, but just as brave enough to see where it took them.

"Being in this place," She gestured around the main floor of the Haunted Star. "Working so closely with you again. It's hard not to remember what we had. Our first time was here, right over there actually." She gestured to a spot on the floor in front of the large bay window. "You turned off the lights and said,"

"That you were like this muse made of moonlight, sent here to inspire me." Johnny finished her sentence for her. "You're not the only one who's been remembering."

Lulu felt her mouth go dry at the suddenly intense look on Johnny's handsome face. It had been four years since he had looked at her like that and she wasn't sure how to respond.

Thankfully, she was saved from having to by the sudden incessant ringing of her cell phone. The sugary sweet pop song coming from her iPhone was set for one caller and Lulu was suddenly very grateful for Maxie Jones and her idiosyncrasies.

"That's Maxie." Her voice was breathier than she had intended it to be.

Johnny took a step backwards, breaking the small spell they had been under. "You might want to answer then." He gestured to where it lay on the bar. "Otherwise she'll show up here and we'll both have to listen to her. I'd rather not."

She let out a weak laugh and returned to the bar to grasp her phone. As she hit the answer button, she watched Johnny's retreating form as he headed back for the office.

"Hey Maxie," She fought the urge to sigh. "What's up?"

* * *

Ethan hesitantly drew back the thin blue curtain just enough for him to step inside the small cubicle before clearing his throat. "Dr. Drake told me to come back here." He said as if an excuse were needed.

Kristina sat on the temporary exam table, still in the satin green cocktail dress she had originally planned on wearing to her father's wedding. "Mom, Dad," She glanced between Alexis and Sonny. "Can I have a moment alone with Ethan?"

Alexis nodded. "Sure you can, Honey." She stood up from where she had been seated beside Kristina. "I should go check in on Molly and fill her in anyway. She's probably badgering Sam for details as it is."

"Actually she's been directing most of her questions to Jason. But Jason being Jason is stone walling her, in a nice way." Ethan offered in a joking tone, causing both Kristina and Alexis to smile at his slight bit of humor.

Sonny looked reluctant to leave them alone, but seeing the imploring look on Kristina's face he finally relented. "Well we'll kill two birds with one stone. Alexis can take Molly off Jason's hands since I need to talk to him anyway."

"We'll come back when Patrick brings your release papers." Alexis kissed the top of Kristina's head. "Then I'll take you home."

"Okay Mom." Kristina gave her a reassuring smile and waited for both her parents to leave before looking at Ethan again. "So, you're back?"

A crooked grin crossed Ethan's face and his eyes sparked with challenge. "So, you're not at Yale?" He tossed back at her, boldly taking the remaining steps to sit on the stool Sonny had vacated.

Her darks eyes widened a bit in surprise at his retort, before she chuckled. "That's a long story."

"So give me the Cliff Notes version." He set his hands on his knees. "Why are you back in Port Charles? What happened to the big dream of graduating Ivy League."

"It was great." She sighed. "I loved it. I loved my classes, the campus, my roommate. It was everything I had pictured in my head and then some."

"Still not seeing how that wound up bringing you back to Port Charles?" He frowned at her. "What happened?"

"Besides my roommate, I had a lot of trouble making friends." She explained with a slight head shake. "Then I overheard some girls in our dorm talking about me and figured out why. My father paid Yale to accept me. I didn't get in because they wanted me, but because Sonny Corinthos is my father. And the whole campus somehow knew it, so they were calling me 'Mob Princess' behind my back."

"And knowing how impulsive and hotheaded you can be," Ethan mused with a slight smirk. "You got pissed and threw a hell of tantrum."

Her jaw dropped open in offense, but the corner's of her eyes were beginning to crinkle in amusement. "When you call it a tantrum that makes me sound pretty juvenile."

"Krissy," He chuckled. "How many times have I called you childish to your face?"

"Several, but that's usually when you're mad at me." She smirked back at him. "Because I would do something to ruin your dates or try to get you to admit you feelings for me too."

"And was I wrong?" He asked smugly.

She hesitated, eyes narrowing at him before she admitted defeat. "No."

"Exactly." He flashed his crooked grin again, which cleared her expression. "So said tantrum resulted in you coming back to Port Charles to confront your father, I'm guessing. So then what happened?"

"I wanted to get back at him, so I started working with a Yale Grad to start a reality show called 'Mob Princess' and basically had a camera crew following me and the rest of my family around for months." She replied with a sheepish grin.

Ethan stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Oh my God, did Jason try and shoot one of the camera men when you tried to get him on film?"

"I wisely kept Jason out of it." Kristina chuckled with him. "Actually, he and my sister separated for most of the summer due to a lot of issues. But that might change after this. They were holding hands in the car."

"I wouldn't have guessed anything changed between them if you hadn't just said something." Ethan assured her. "Might be the only good thing to come out this whole situation."

"Jason's been trying to get her back for months." Kristina smiled at the thought. "I kept telling her to just forgive him already. I know he messed up but Jason and Sam, they're my ray of hope you know? That true love does exist and it can conquer anything."

"So it's safe to assume you're not in love with your husband then?" Ethan raised his eyebrows and felt a shit eating grin cross his face when her cheeks went red.

"How did you know about that?" She gasped out the demand.

"You really think Zacchara wasn't waiting to use that information to bust my balls?" He shook his head. "Come on, you had to know how I figured that one out."

"It's a not a real marriage." She clarified hastily. "In fact we already signed annulment papers. They just haven't officially been processed yet. Though after tonight, they will be by tomorrow, knowing my Dad. It was just a ruse to piss of my father on my part and part of some sort of scheme that resulted in my kidnapping on his."

"Want me to kick his ass?" He offered with a casual shrug. "Sounds like he could use some tuning up, considering how he played you and your feelings about Sonny for you to agree to marry him in the first place."

"He's been playing me for months now. He's the graduate student behind 'Mob Princess'', he said the reason he wanted us to get married was because the backer of the show needed something on camera or they were going to sue. I figured it would piss off Sonny and prevent him from getting sued. Turns out the backer was his father, who needed us to be married to Trey could run off with the family fortune after he killed me." She continued, her expression darkening. "I'm so stupid."

"No you're not." Ethan reached out and took one of her hands off her lap and squeezed it supportively. "You're not stupid. You're young and a little naïve, mostly because everyone's sheltered you all your life. But that doesn't make you stupid. That makes him an asshole."

"Dante says Trey claims not to know what his father was really planning and that he was beside himself in the police station worried about me." Kristina's tone was sour. "But lately, all I've been doing is uncovering lie after lie. I don't know what to believe anymore. I'll never be able to trust him again. Barring you, I have horrible taste in men. Just like my mother and sister before me. At least Sam finally got it right."

"Well, at least you annulled the marriage." Ethan reminded her as an attempt to comfort her. "After all, I believe that was a promise made to me almost two years ago."

"Well, someday hasn't passed us by yet." She laughed lightly. "I'm glad you're here, Ethan. Where did you go? Why weren't you in Port Charles when I came home?" _Why couldn't you still have been here to distract me from getting into this whole mess in the first place? _She thought silently.

"I'm my father's son." He wouldn't lie to her, not after so many had in her life. But he could explain without going into too much detail. "Pissed off the Cassadine Matriarch and had to go into hiding from the nasty vampire bitch, Helena. She's decided she wants me dead."

"Helena's trying to kill you?!" Kristina repeated incredulously. "Then what the hell are you doing here? She's evil, Ethan. And she wouldn't hesitate to slit your throat. Why would you risk coming out of hiding?"

"Because Luke told me you had been kidnapped." He answered smoothly. "How could I stay in hiding when I knew you were in trouble?"

* * *

Sam felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her coat and sighed, pulling the device out. She pressed her lips into a thin line when John McBain's name and phone number appeared on the screen. She internally debated on answering it for several seconds, before muting the vibration and sticking her phone back into her pocket, ignoring the call. Her sister was safe and Joe Scully Jr. was in police custody, everything else could wait until morning.

"Hey." She looked up at the sound of that soft familiar voice and gave Jason a tired smile when he retook his seat beside her. "Everything okay?"

She let her body relax and dropped her head to his shoulder, letting her eyes close halfway. "Now…everything's perfect. Kristina's safe, Joe Scully Jr. is in custody and you're here."

"Sam," His arm slid around her shoulders and he kissed the top of her head. "Come home with me. Let me love you, take care of you, share my life. I want to be your husband again. I should have shown you, I should have loved you instead of shutting you out. And I'm sorry."

She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Jason." She breathed. "It wasn't just your fault. I was so angry, and I just kept digging a hole and it kept getting deeper and I didn't know how to find my way back to you."

"Are you still-"

"No, I'm not angry anymore. How could I be? You're still you. You dropped everything to help me save my little sister. You've been putting in the effort for us to reconcile and I've been the one running scared." She blinked and a single tear spilled free.

He reached up to brush the stray tear away with his thumb. "I'll accept whatever decision you make." He assured her. "But I have to ask, if you say no, is it because of McBain?"

"No." She shook her head. "I care about him, he's been there for me when I needed someone. But I don't love him. Not in the way that I love you, Jason. I could never love anyone the way I love you. And I would really like it that when Kristina leaves, you would bring me home. Our home."

A rare smile crossed his stoically handsome face and he leaned forward to close the distance between them, kissing her sweetly. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too." She reached up to brush the tears from her eyes. "Let's never separate again."

"I can definitely agree to that." Jason pulled her close and just held her. "Never again."

* * *

**A/N: So, Kristina and Ethan weren't the only ones reconnecting were they? Sorry for any Lante fans, but in my fic, they aren't married. I don't mind Lante, they're fine, they're cool. If not a little boring? Lol sorry. I've been watching GH for a long ass time. And I boycotted a lot when Sam and Jason first split over the Elizabeth and Jake thing and they killed Emily and Cooper off, the bastards! Lol. The only thing that kept me tuning was LuSam, because they were hot, miss GV, and JoLu was the main reason. Johnny's introduction was much needed as I was MAD at Jason for months. I needed a new bad boy with a heart of gold to focus on and Johnny Zacchara fit the bill. So, I still ship JoLu. When they partnered up to reopen the Haunted Star this year I was praying for a reunion, but it looks like all my ships are sinking right now. Lante's having a baby with Maxie, Jason's 'dead', Nik's gone, Em's dead and Stone's been dead for years lol. That's my one true Robin pairing, Robin/Stone, though I do like Patrick and appreciate him, John McBain falls into that same category. I won't 'mind' him with Sam later on down the road. But JaSam is my OTP for Sam. **

**I'll stop rambling. I'll just keep my fingers crossed for a some day JoLu reunion, an Ethan return and what I'm really focusing on right now…the return of Lorenzo Alcazar! Yeah Baby!**


	7. Hearts

Chapter Seven: Hearts

"You risked your life for mine?" Kristina asked slowly, her heart beginning to pound rapidly in her chest at Ethan's revelation. "You knew there was a chance Helena could find out you were here and come after you again, but you came back to rescue me anyway?"

"You see that bracelet you're still wearing?" He nodded towards the hemp sown friendship bracelet he'd given her right before she left for Yale. "I gave that to you for a reason, Kristina. You're the best friend I've ever had. Even when you drive me completely crazy and frustrate me beyond belief, you helped make me a better person. And when I found out someone had taken you, it was worth the risk to bring you home."

She looked down at the hand he still held in his. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Ethan." She stated quietly.

He chuckled quietly. "Trust me, I noticed Kristina. You grew up a lot in eight months and I'm not just talking physically."

"I worked a lot of things out with my Dad." She looked back up at him. "I stopped being so angry. I was really trying to be happy for him and Kate, before the wedding imploded and Joe Scully Jr. grabbed me."

"I believe it." He rolled the stool several inches closer and lifted their joined hands to sandwich hers between both of his. "I can't give you any clear answers or promises, Kristina. Mostly because I just don't have them. But I will say this, I'm not leaving town again. If Helena wants to come after me, I'd rather deal with her on my own turf."

"Don't talk like that, Ethan." Kristina concentrated on breathing evenly and not focusing on their hands. "I'm sure Dante, or even my father can help with Helena."

"It's my mess, I can clean it up." Ethan's tone was gentle, meant to be reassuring. "I don't know what's going to happen, Kristina. But I do know that I'll always be your friend, you can count on me, you can talk to me whenever you need to and I'll be honest with you, even if its something you don't want to hear."

_He's my Jason._ Kristina thought for a fleeting moment before speaking. "And what if I want more than that?"

"That crush still there after all this time?" He teased lightly, before becoming serious again. "Right now, I want you to focus on taking care of business with that lousy husband of yours. When you close the door there, then we can think about what happens down the line."

"You're not ruling it out anymore." She pointed out with a kind of awed smile on her face. "You used to deny any possibility of us, even if I referenced the future."

"I'm not stupid, Kristina." He gently rubbed her hand between his. "You said yourself, you've grown up. And let's face it, we've been connected for a long time. I might not be the right guy for you, and you certainly deserve better, but I think I'm better than the previous guys you've been with."

"Yes, you're definitely an improvement from a liar and an abuser." She agreed with a giggle. "I've missed you, Ethan." She told him honestly.

"I missed you too." He replied. "I want you to take all the time you need. Sort out this stuff with the guy you married. If something more develops between us, I don't want ties to anyone else."

"I can't think of there being anything left for Trey and me." Kristina shook her head. "I could never trust him again. I don't even want to look at him right now. His father tried to kill me so Trey could inherit my father's money."

"Well," Ethan shrugged. "You're going to have to talk to him to figure all that out. Even if it's just a way to officially end things between you two. If there's one thing I learned from Maya, closure is important."

"So then until that happens," She looked utterly confused as she shifted on the exam table. "What happens with us? What are we?"

"What we've always been." He chuckled. "Friends. You can call me, text me, whenever you want. I'll do the same. We can even hang out and work on that terrible poker face of yours." He joked. "And what happens, happens."

"Okay." She nodded, smiling again. "I can wait. Hell, I've waited this long for you haven't I?"

"You are persistent." He nodded, getting to his feet and gently releasing her hand. "But I guess you just clued in to something I wasn't ready to accept yet."

He pulled her off the table to her feet and hugged her. "I'm going to go check on Lulu, then see if Zacchara can put me up until I get an apartment. I've still got your number, so I'll call you later and you'll have my new one. I'll see you later."

She reluctantly released him from the embrace. "Hey Ethan," She called before he could completely disappear to the other side of the curtain.

"Yeah?" He looked back at her curiously from over his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Lulu, it's Dante." He sighed, a little put out that he had gotten his girlfriend's voicemail instead of her answering. "Listen, I'm going to be late tonight. We're processing Joe Scully Jr. and I've got to fill out the official report on his arrest since I was the only cop on scene. Don't wait up on me, okay? I love you."

He ended the call and slid his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He turned to head back towards his desk and was surprised to find John standing several feet behind him.

"We could put off the report until tomorrow." The former Fed offered. "I can finish processing him. You've had a long night Detective and you'd probably like to check on your sister before going home to Lulu."

"I'm staying because of my sister." Dante shook his head. "There's no way this guy is getting bail. Besides, Michael called me to let me know that Kristina's on her way home now with her Alexis and Molly. I'll go see her in the morning, I'm sure she's pretty tired after the ordeal."

"All right." John shrugged casually. "But if you want to go home to Lulu the offer still stands. I can handle whatever lawyer he's got coming and make sure he doesn't make bail."

"Kristina's my sister. Lulu will more than understand why I need to see this through." Dante shook his head. "How's he acting in there anyway?"

"He's putting on a calm front, but his hands keep twitching and he's sweating like its ninety degrees in the interrogation room." John told him. "He's nervous about something. But I have this nagging feeling it's not because of us."

"You mean like he's not nervous because he's in the police station and looking at a life sentence in Pentonville?" Dante frowned at the other man's words. "You think he's worried about my father and Jason coming after him in here."

"That," John shrugged. "Or he's nervous because Kristina Davis is still alive."

"I don't get it." Dante replied, brow furrowed in confusion.

"He's not afraid of you or me. I don't even think he's worried about Sonny right now." John lowered to sit on the corner of Dante's desk. "I know Joe Scully Jr. I did a lot of research when I found he was the one who killed my sister. When his father sent him away, he was cut off from his old lifestyle. He has no money. So tell me, how does someone with no money finance a reality TV show as a cover for his real motive."

"He couldn't." Dante very slowly nodded, catching onto John's train of thought. "Not without having a backer himself."

"Exactly.' John said approvingly. "That and Joe is impulsive and has rage management problems. He's not cold and calculated enough to pull this off by himself. There's someone else involved here, Dante. Someone else pulling the strings and who backed this whole scheme financially."

"Someone who's not going to be very happy that my little sister lived tonight." Dante added, his expression turning worried. "Especially when the annulment becomes finalized in the morning."

"Which means if a lawyer doesn't show up for him, I think he's going to hope Jason or Sonny get to him in here." John rubbed his goatee thoughtfully. "Because I think whoever is helping him isn't going to be so merciful."

"So then the question is," Dante said thoughtfully. "Who is it?"

* * *

"Lulu, are you even listening to me?" Maxie's exasperated tone brought her out of her own thoughts and had her refocusing on the phone call.

"I'm sorry, Maxie." Lulu apologized. "It's been a chaotic kind of day. Ethan came home and he and Johnny found Kristina and-"

"Wait, wait!" Maxie cut her off. "Ethan Lovett? Your ruggedly good looking yet entirely shady half brother? You're telling me he and Johnny teamed up and rescued Kristina? I knew Johnny couldn't play business man for very long! He had to do something all vigilante."

Lulu couldn't help but chuckle at Maxie's comment. "And they did it all with no one winding up shot or killed. The guy who had her is at the PCPD and Kristina's home safe and sound."

"Well obviously." Maxie scoffed. "If Ethan came all the way back to Port Charles after being gone for months, he obviously was going to make sure she got home okay."

"You think they're actually going to get together this time?" Lulu smirked into the phone just thinking about it. Everyone in town had been aware of Kristina's infatuation with her brother and though he denied it, most knew Ethan felt the same no matter how hard he fought his feelings.

"Well Kristina's older now, and she's acting and dressing a bit more mature, so Ethan would be an idiot not to go for it this time." Maxie replied. "Though I'm not sure I ever thought he was very smart to begin with."

"We can't all be married to Doctors, Maxie." Lulu rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Well just because he's a Doctor doesn't mean he's that smart either." Maxie's annoyance rang clearly in her tone. "I mean, he got sent to prison for murder because he did a horrible job covering up Lisa's death."

"Like we're ones to talk." Lulu replied. "Remember Logan? We had the mob try to cover it up and look how that turned out."

"Correction, we had the Zacchara's try and cover it up and that's on that crazy bitch Claudia, not us. She screwed that one up and we know she wasn't that smart." Maxie rolled her eyes. "People should really just leave the murder and mayhem to Sonny and Jason because somehow those guys never wind up going to prison for it."

"Why are we having this ridiculous conversation about stuff that happened four years ago?" Lulu laughed. "I swear, it's like I'm back in 2008 or something."

"I knew it!" Maxie exclaimed triumphantly. "I told you this was going to happen. You and Johnny are thinking back to your relationship aren't you? I told you if you worked with him this closely you'd start to remember what you guys had!"

* * *

Johnny glanced up as Ethan strolled into his office for the second time that day. "It's a little late, Ethel. Can't you hang around someone else for a change?"

"Yeah well, Lucky's in Ireland, Lulu's yapping with Maxie on the phone and I need a place to crash old friend." Ethan dropped into the chair opposite his desk and propped his feet up on the corner. "So would ya help a Mate out?"

"Why are you still even here?" Johnny asked, setting aside the paperwork Lulu had left on his desk earlier. "Wasn't the whole point of you leaving Port Charles to hide from the hideous bitch known as Helena Cassadine? I know you came out of hiding for Kristina's sake, but she's safe now. So why haven't you blown this popsicle stand yet?"

"Because I abandoned her once and look what happened to her?" Ethan admitted with a shrug. "She marries some stupid Ivy League jerk who's playing her and almost gets her killed. I don't know why, I've never been able to explain it, but for some reason, Kristina and I are good for each other. I need to be here for her and she brings out the best in me, which is really annoying when I think about it. I'll never be able to pull of a good con again. She deserves better than me, but hell, she wants me anyway, so this time I'm going to stick around."

Johnny chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "God, you sound just like I did."

"You did?" Ethan repeated with a frown.

"I fought with myself and Lulu when we first met. I was no good for her. My life was too dangerous. She deserved better than me. Then, hell she wanted me, so why shouldn't I just give in to what she wanted?" Johnny leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Kristina's just as persistent as Lulu was then. Convinced that she knew what she wanted and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything tell her different."

"Good girls and bad boys." Ethan ran a hand through his dark, disheveled hair. "What is it with that old cliché? Weren't you happier when you living on the edge with no strings?"

"No." Johnny snorted. "I thought I was. It was certainly easier. But honestly, real honestly, I was the happiest I ever have been, when I was still with your sister."

Ethan's jaw dropped open in shock. "What? What about Olivia?"

"Olivia was great and all, but-" Johnny smiled a little nostalgically. "Nothing beats first love, Ethan, not for guys like us. You just said yourself, Kristina makes you a better man. Lulu did the same for me. She showed me that love doesn't kill. It was the one ray of light in my very dark life at the time. I would have done anything for her. And I still think that Dante Falconeri doesn't deserve her and I'm not just saying that because he's a cop."

"No," Ethan mused with a smirk. "You're saying that because you're still in love with her, even after all this time."

Johnny smirked, lifting one shoulder in response. "Yeah, I probably am. This place has a lot of memories for us and working so closely with her again, it's hard not to remember. It's also hard not to notice her Spencer fire's returning since she started working here full time and quit the PCPD. I think Dante had her a little brainwashed, a little too self righteous. She's toning it down and becoming herself again."

"Think you've got another shot?" Ethan asked curiously.

"The way she looked at me tonight, I might." Johnny nodded. "But I also think you and Kristina are going to get there before we do."

"Care to make a wager on that? For old time's sake."


End file.
